


The Sorting Hat’s Revenge

by Ergophobia_is_my_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little pinch of horror, Crack Fic, Eventual Romance?, Fawks has very old magic, Help me if I got something wrong pls, How will there be romance if Tom is a cat Lol, It feels like I gave up on the second half xD, I’m sleep deprived help, M/M, Minor Character Death, The hat has secret powers Lol, The sorting hat is done, Tom is a cat, don’t take this seriously, this is rlly short sorry, we don’t question it, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergophobia_is_my_life/pseuds/Ergophobia_is_my_life
Summary: When Fawks dropped the sorting hat in the Chamber of Secrets, what if the hat had dropped onto the unsuspecting Tom Riddle’s head? What if the hat had had secret powers no one knew of?What if Tom Riddle has gotten on the sorting hat’s bad side? And what if a cat suddenly appears in Tom Riddle’s place? Harry has a lot of things to deal with, that’s for sure.(In short this is just a stupid, short crack-fic that I made up while sleep deprived, but I’m always sleep deprived, so what’s new).





	1. Fawks and Harry’s pov

Fawks let out a loud shrieking cry as he entered the darkness of the chamber, his feathers brightening up the giant worm hole. He had boughten the hat, because just as he was leaving, the hat had called out to him through his ancient magic, telling him without words that he had a few bones to pick with Tom Riddle.

And apparently that was an understatement, because just as he dropped the hat, the hat sort of hovered awkwardly for a moment, most likely snickering in it’s weird hat language, before plunging downward, stopping just above Tom to make a weird fabric smirk, before landing perfectly on Tom’s head. (And if you’re wondering what Harry is doing, he’s just staring blankly at what is happening like he can’t process it.)

And just as the hat touches Tom’s neat hair, he starts to shrink, his body starting to grow hair for some reason. His ears grow larger and his pupils turn cat-like, and before he knows it, where was once Tom Riddle standing there, was a twitching black cat with grey eyes.

~Harry~  
Harry Potter stared at the cat, in shock. Hadn’t a person been standing there a few seconds ago? He walked towards the cat, who was still recovering from the sudden transformation as well, his back arched and his tailed bristling.

Taking his chance, Harry quickly picked up the cat while it was still too in shock to move, and while he was at it, picked up the hat that had fallen on the ground as well. He looked up at Fawks, who was still hovering above them in a way no bird could possibly find comfortable.  
(Not many birds can hover for long, except hummingbirds I guess).

He gave it a weird look before turning his back to the bird and practically sprinting out of the chamber, cat and hat still in hand, the cat yowling and the hat smirking it’s weird fabric smirk. It didn’t take long for him to realize that his only way out was the freaking weirdo phoenix that he had just run away from.

Harry sighed before turning around again, only to find that Fawks had been following him all along. How he did it so silently, Harry was not sure, but he shrugged it off for the moment. Harry gestured toward the rocks that Ron was still trapped under, and Fawks, taking the hint, started rapidly lifting rocks and within a few minutes, an entrance was created.

A stunned Ron peeked out through the entrance, as if he hadn’t expected Harry to come out alive. ‘Well thanks’, Harry thought sarcastically. ‘Nice to know that my friends have my back’, internally rolling his eyes, though he had a plastered grin on his face.

Something squirmed in his arms, and he realized he was still holding the cat. It’s grey eyes were glaring at him, it’s back arching and it’s tail flicking agitatedly. Harry, ignoring the cat’s suffering, just patted it on the head, drawing a few hisses out of it, and walked over to where Fawks was preparing for take off, Ron dragging Lockheart over. It was only then that Harry realized something.

They forgot Ginny.


	2. How Interesting Indeed (Harry & Tom pov mixed together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Ginny and Dumbledore comes to the “rescue”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rlly short chapter- I’m sorry!  
This chapter is a little horrorish so if that upsets you pls don’t read it.
> 
> This chapter wrote itself. I don’t know what to tell you Lol.

_Last chapter:_

_ “It was only then that Harry realized something. _

_ They forgot Ginny.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Coincidentally, the moment the thought occurred to Harry, a soft banging sound resonated throughout the chamber.

Apparently, Ginny has realized they were still there and was intent on getting their attention.

Tom squirmed in Harry’s arms and let out a disapproving hiss as he moved to let Ginny out. Harry glared at the cat and in an act of defiance, he hissed for the door to open.

The cat shook his head and sighed in exasperation. They soon found out why. The moment the door cracked open, there seemed to be a low hissing noise coming from the door.

Ginny’s banging had come to a stop and the only sound was the hissing and a few peculiar squelching noises. They exchanged a few confused glances. Where was Ginny?

They looked down the tunnel and gasped at what they saw. The tunnel was covered in blood.

They’re eyes widened in horror as they realized what the squelching noises had been. Ron fainted, collapsing onto the ground beside them, dropping Lockheart in the process.

Harry glanced down at him, but didn’t make any move to help them up. Tom narrowed his eyes at the tunnel. How had the basilisk gotten out without him there?

Harry slowly moved down the tunnel, Fawks perched on his shoulder to protect him if needed, and the cat snug in his arms. The basilisk seemed to have moved away from the bloody tunnel, probably having sensed a disturbance in the chamber again.

The cat then bit his arm, drawing a pained gasp as he looked down at it. Now, having his attention, Tom began to speak. “_You’re going to get us killed if you go after the basilisk right now_,” the cat hissed. “You’ll need to at least find a weapon first if you want to defeat it.”

Harry wasn’t even surprised anymore. Of course the cat had to be able to speak parseltongue and after everything that had happened that day, he didn’t even bother to try. But how was he going to get a weapon to defeat the basilisk?

Why didn’t they just get Fawks to call Dumbledore to defeat the basilisk? He told the cat this and the Tom tilted it’s head thoughtfully. “_Since at the moment, I am a cat, I suppose it would be alright to call on Dumbledore,” the cat mused. “Just don’t tell him who I am_,” the cat told him seriously. (Well, as serious as a cat can look Lol).

And they did just that. When Dumbledore arrived, he didn’t even glance Tom, so their worries were all for naught. Apparently, Dumbledore didn’t seem to think that seeing Harry Potter holding a cat was odd in a place like this.

When Dumbledore got his sights on the bloody tunnel, he ordered Fawks to fly them out of the tunnel.

As they flew up the tunnel, they saw a bright green light coming from the chamber and a loud thud resonated throughout the chamber.

Tom’s eyes widened. The killing curse would not work on the scales of the basilisk, so how had he killed the basilisk with it?

The only possible way he could have done it was shooting the spell through the basilisk’s mouth.

_Interesting_.

Dumbledore had let the basilisk get close enough to bite him, and just when it had opened it’s mouth to eat him, he had shot the killing curse in it’s mouth. And apparently Dumbledore had done all that in the two minutes it had taken them to fly out of the tunnel.

It also occurred to Tom that it was possible that Dumbledore knew the way to the Chamber the whole time by how fast he had come there.

How peculiar that the leader of the light didn’t kill the basilisk as soon as he had learned about the chamber. Even though he couldn’t speak parseltongue, it was well known, according to Ginny, that Harry Potter was a parseltongue.

He could have just asked Potter to open the chamber and defeat the basilisk. Simple as that.

Apparently, the leader of the light wasn’t such a reliable support to Harry Potter after all.

How _interesting _indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, pls comment. Comments make me happy. If you didn’t like the way I wrote some things, give me constructive criticism. It helps me write better. 
> 
> Pls keep in mind this is not something I wrote with a purpose in mind- it just made me happy making it, so I posted it. (I will write some more if I get some nonexistent motivation).


End file.
